User blog:IamDaBest/Big Brother Season 1 - HOA Wiki
Welcome to Season 1 of Big Brother on the HOA Wiki. Breakdown of the Game Big Brother is a reality TV Show where 12 - 16 houseguests enter the house every year and get locked in. Each week there will be an HOH (Head of Household) who will nominate 2 players for eviction. There is also a POV (Power of Veto) and whoever wins it can either use it to take one of the nominees off the block (that's what they call it) or not use it at all. Also when it gets to the final 9, the last 7 people to get evicted will enter the Jury House and will vote for who they want to win the show, when it's final 2 at finale. Then there is the MVP (Most Valuable Player) who will make a 3rd nominee every week. Every week it'll be a different MVP (however it could be the same person 2 times in a row). So every one except for the HOH and 3 nominees will vote in the comments below for who they want to evict and the person with the most votes for eviction will be evicted. Also, I forgot to add this before, a houseguest can be expelled from the game if breaking the rules. Players So I'm having 12 houseguests. Sign up by commenting in the comments. SIGN UPS ARE NOW OVER, the game will start soon. #AnubisSibunaAunbis (Winner) #JessyPop (Runner-Up) #PEDDIEEE4 (Evicted / Jury Member) #HOA2012 (Evicted / Jury Member) #WalkngBunny (Evicted / Jury Member) #Patricia Soeters (Evicted / Jury Member) #Redarjun (Evicted / Jury Member) #Alba99 (Evicted / Jury Member) #MaraJaffray100 (Evicted / Jury Member) #Shade234 (Evicted) #4EverAHOAGleek (Evicted) #Liv2night (Evicted) HOH (Head of Household) Week 1: 4EverAHOAGleek Week 2: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 3: HOA2012 Week 4: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 5: JessyPop Week 6: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 7 (Part 1): PEDDIEEE4 Week 7 (Part 2): AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 8: PEDDIEEE4 Final HOH (Part 1): AnubisSibunaAunbis Final HOH (Part 2): PEDDIEEE4 Final HOH (Part 3): AnubisSibunaAunbis Evicted Houseguests Week 1: Liv2night Week 2: 4EverAHOAGleek Week 3: Shade234 Week 4: MaraJaffray100 (Jury Member) Week 5: Alba99 (Jury Member) Week 6: Redarjun (Jury Member) Week 7 (Part 1): Patricia Soeters (Jury Member) Week 7 (Part 2): WalkngBunny (Jury Member) Week 8: HOA2012 (Jury Member) Week 9: PEDDIEEE4 (Jury Member) MVP Week 1: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 2: JessyPop Week 3: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 4: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 5: JessyPop Week 6: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 7 (Part 1): PEDDIEEE4 Week 7 (Part 2): N/A As of Week 7, the MVP twist is done due to the little amount of houseguests. Veto Holder Week 1: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 2: Redarjun Week 3: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 4: AnubisSibunaAunbis Week 5: HOA2012 Week 6: PEDDIEEE4 Week 7 (Part 1): PEDDIEEE4 Week 7 (Part 2): AnubisSibunaAunbis As of Week 7, there is no more veto competitions due to the little amount of houseguests. Jury Votes So far here are the votes we have for who will win Big Brother. CONGRATULATIONS RACHEL you're the WINNER of BIG BROTHER 1 on the HOA wiki. Rachel - 4 Jessy - 0 Category:Blog posts